My Reason To Smile(EXO's Xiao Lu Han One Shot)
by BubbleTea1218
Summary: It's amazing how a person who was once a stranger can suddenly mean the world to you.


_You were my night it time that are dark and held me into your arms_

__You made it right when things would go wrong and made me feel I was strong_ _

__You bring me sunshine at night and when the clouds will fill the sky__

__You chase a way all the tears_ _

__Because of you an happy to say_  
><em>

__Your my reason to smile your the reason I shine your the reason I laugh your the love of my life__

__when the world gets me down and u feel like I wanna frown and cry your my reason to smile_  
><em>

__The faces you make can take it away and everything is okay_  
><em>

__Cheering me up with one simple touch and I just love you so much_  
><em>

__You bring me sunshine at night and when the clouds will fill the sky_  
><em>

__You chase a way all the tears_  
><em>

__Because of you an happy to say_  
><em>

__Your my reason to smile your the reason I shine your the reason I laugh your the love of my life__

__when the world gets me down and I feel like I wanna frown and cry your my reason to smile_  
><em>

__Your the reason I smile_  
><em>

__Reason to smile_ _- by: Trish ThuyTrang

**Luhan's POV**

"Will you marry me?"

I was on my knees, my heart was throbbing like crazy, I was asking her the big question. Ayumi and I have been dating for 4 years now we haven't really gone to the stages like kissing and stuff like that she wanted to wait till our wedding day and I respect that very much, because I love her with all my heart.

"Lu Han what on earth are you saying?" She asked me

I looked up to her with a sad and shocked expression I thought she loved me then why won't she say yes to my proposal

"Why are you even asking me that question?" She said while smiling down on me

I was still on my knees but I could not help it, my tears started to form from my eyes i lowered my head so she would not see me cry.

"When you already know the answer" her smiled widened more

I was shocked for a moment but soon recovered was that a yes did she just say yes?

"Is that a yes?" I asked

"Yes silly" She replied as her smile soften I've always love her smile it's one of the things that makes me fall in love with her all over again

I sigh "For a moment I though you rejected my proposal" I said as I stood up and took a hold of her left hand and placed the ring i bought for on her ring finger

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't marry you." she said as she gave me a light hug

"Well for one you're perfect" I said kissing her on the forehead

"No I'm not silly!" she said giving me a gentle punch on the chest

"Yes you are everything about you is perfect especially your smile" I said giving her a back hug

"Oppa you know every smile has a reason." She said looking up to me with her loving eyes

"Oh really then what's the secret behind that beautiful smile of yours hm Jagiya" I asked as I tickled her

"Ah yah oppa stop!" She yelled laughing

"Come one Jagiya tell me what's your secret for having such a gorgeous smile" I said

"Tell me where this beautiful smile comes from"

"Every smile has a reason and for me your the reason is you oppa your my reason to smile" She said softy

"I love you Jagiya I will forever I promise i won't love anyone else as much as I love you" I said

"I Love you too Oppa forever and always" She replied with s gentle smile on her lips

I was so happy that was the moment that I won't ever forget. She loved me and I loved her she was my reason to smile yet I was her reason to smile.

I walked her back home when she asked if we could drop by the dorm she wanted to pay a visit to the others.

"Oppa" A girl shouted from a distance

"Aika" I asked as i pulled Ayumi closer to me

"Oppa I missed you" Aika said as she tried to give me a hug but of course i pulled away and i pulled Ayumi to my back

"Oh you're with her" Aika said as her tone changed in an instant after seeing Ayumi behind me

"What do you want Aika?" I asked in a cold tone

"Yah Oppa is that how you treat your girlfriend" Aika said as she grab on my arm

**Ayumi's POV**

"Luhan" I said no more like asked

"Ayumi don't believe anything she says" Luhan said

"Why shouldn't she I'm just telling the truth here" Aika said

"Luhan what is she talking about" I asked as i backed away from Luhan slowly

"Ayumi listen to me she's lying" Luhan said as he tried to reach out to me but i backed away

"Would I still be lying if i said I was your first Luhan" Aika said

"What" I said as I looked back at Luhan

"That's right I was Oppa's first he was also my first oh and I was also his first kiss" Aika said

"Luhan she's lying right" I turned towards Luhan once more

"You know nothing about Luhan" Aika said

"Aika stop it" Luhan finally spoke

"Why should I she took you from me she's thief she stole you away from me Oppa" Aika said

"Excuse me" I said as I run away my I didn't know where I was going my tears where pouring from my eyes and my feet seemed like they had a mind of their own. Sonn enough I stopped running I looked around why here of all the places my feet could have took me why here.

Aika's POV

"Perfect that bitch has left already now we can start over again Oppa" I said as i wrap my arms around Luhan's arm

"Don't touch me and Ayumi is not a bitch you're the bitch here Aika" Luhan snapped at me

"Excuse me" I hissed back

"What do want from me you dumped me remember" Luhan said

"I didn't I said I just wanted to take a break that's all I never dumped you why would i do that I love you" I yelled in his face

"No Aika you didn't love me and you did dump me and if remember correctly you cheated on me as well and I've moved on you should too" Luhan said walking away from me when I yelled out to him

"I never cheated on you" I yelled

"Yes you did I saw you Aika I saw it with my own two eyes I've move on so don't expect me to come back crowing too you just because your back I'm not the Luhan you use to know I've changed" Luhan said

"I thought you loved me" I said

"Your right I loveED you not anymore I love someone else now someone i want to spend the rest of my life with so back of Aika you don't want to me to reach my limits" Luhan said

**Luhan's Pov**

"What does she have that I don't" Aika yelled at me

"My heart and not just that Me" I said as I run as fast as I could 'Ayumi where are you'

"Ayumi" I yelled out

"Ayumi I know you're out here" I yelled out once again as i looked around the park

I saw her rolled up like a ball under the sakura tree.

"Ayumi" I shouted as i run towards her as I reached her i hugged her tightly

"Ayumi please stop crying i hate seeing you cry please stop" I said

"Everything she said its true isn't it" She said looking up to me

I broke the hug and dropped down sitting next to her.

"I'm sorry I never told you" I started as tears were forming from my eyes

"I know I hurt you a lot today and i wish i could stop the pain really I do" I continued as my tears stated to pour out

"If I could go back in time and change my past I would, I really would if it would stop you from crying, if it would stop the pain your feeling right now I really wish I could but I can't"

"I can't change my past Ayumi yes what Aika said was true she was my first and I can't change that I wish I could I really do" I ended

"You know I'd be lying to you and to myself if I told you that it didn't hurt I would and yes it does hurt Luhan it hurt a lot" Ayuim said calmly

"I'm really sorry Ay..."

"But" She started

"But" I asked

"It doesn't matter anymore." She said

"Ayumi"

"It doesn't matter anymore it's in the past" She said

"Ayumi it does matter it does because it's my past it's a part of me that I can never change." I said

"Your right it does matter your past matters to me and your right you can never change that not now not ever because it's in the past and if I want to spent the rest of my life with you I would have to accept you your past your present and your future. It won't be easy I'll give you that but I'll try Luhan I'll try really I will because I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you" Ayumi said

"Sure it does hurt for now but someday all of this things that hurts me hurts us someday it'll pass and it won't be able to hurt us anymore that's what i want to believe Luhan" She continued

"Ayumi I know you're hurting and I want that to stop that I can't stand you being hurt especially because of me I can't stand seeing cry because of me" I said

"Luhan look at me, for us girls yes, it does hurt to know that we weren't your first, admittedly it really hurt Luhan. It does knowing that we are just your second or your third it hurt but we can't change that can we, you can't bring back time and change your past you were right about that and I can't bring back time to change mine as well we just have to accept things just as they are" She said

"I just don't want you to get hurt because of me I would do anything to stop you from hurting" I said as I pulled her into a hug

"Luhan listen to me I never asked to be your first all I want it to be your last believe me it hurt to know that I'm not your first but trust me when I tell you that even if I wasn't your first I just want to be your last" Ayumi sadi as she hugged me tightly

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry for hurting you." I said

"If you're really sorry then don't leave me" She said as she head on to me tightly

"Not even if you beg me too" I said as i gave her a kiss on the forehead

"What did she say" Ayumi asked

"She asked me what you had that she didn't" I said

"What did you say" Ayumi looked up to me

"My heart and Me" I replied with a smile

"Since when did you become so cheesy" She said giving me a light punch on the chest

"Since I fell in love with you" I replied

"Oh really and when was that" She asked

"Practically everyday" I said as i smiled at her

"Haha I love you Xiao Lu Han" She said looking at me with her gentle eyes

"I love you to Yang Ayumi" I replied at i gave her another kiss on the forehead and hugged her tightly


End file.
